


Dazed & Confused

by R_Rolling



Series: Lucifer One Shots [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dan Espinoza Finds Out, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), M/M, Post-Episode s3 e23, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/pseuds/R_Rolling
Summary: Post Season 3 Episode 23 Dan helps Lucifer through the aftermath of his fight with Marcus Pierce.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675135
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172
Collections: Douchifer Pride March 2020





	Dazed & Confused

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kymera219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [lostangelkira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira) in the [Douchifer_Pride_March](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Douchifer_Pride_March) collection. 



> Thank you for reading!

Dazed & Confused

Lux was completely empty, that was the first thing that had Dan Espinoza on high alert. It was rare for the club to be completely empty, sure some nights it wasn't open to the public but there was still staff milling around, but not this time. The second thing that had caught Dan's attention was the trail of blood leading to the elevator. The third thing was the sparse dropping of bloody feathers every few feet and the drag patterns through the blood. Something weird was going on and Dan was going to get to the bottom of it...right now. Dan stepped into the elevator that led to Lucifer's penthouse with a hand on his service weapon, ready to draw it at a moments notice, as the doors closed Dan eyed the way the blood went all the way up the walls and came to a stop in a strange crescent pattern. 

The elevator stopped silently at Lucifer's penthouse, Dan slowly drew his weapon, the blood went one clear way...straight to Lucifer's bedroom. Dan cleared the living room of the penthouse in a quick sweep of his gun as he started slowly for the bedroom, he took a peak behind the long bar to make sure no one was there waiting to ambush him before moving into the entry way to the bedroom. Dan was not prepared for what he found splayed over the bed. 

It was Lucifer, but there were huge white wings streaked pink and crimson from all of the blood, there were huge bald spots in between the feathers showing sluggishly bleeding bullet wounds. Some where in the back of his mind Dan registered that Lucifer really hadn't been joking around about being the Devil before adrenaline kicked in and he raced to the fallen man. "Lucifer!" Dan put two fingers against his neck, relieved when he found a pulse but concerned with how slow it was and how shallow Lucifer's breathing was. 

"Lucifer? Can you hear me?" Dan reached over and hit the controls on the wall, flooding the room with light. Dan flinched looking over the bloody mass on the bed, Lucifer looked dead and it was awful. There was so much blood, like something out of a horror movie. Suddenly Lucifer's whole body heaves and his wings give one useless flap. Lucifer gives off a single strained yelp of pain before Dan puts a hand on the back of his head. "Don't try to move. I think your wing is broken"

"Daniel?" Lucifer groans eyes blinking blearily open, his pupils are dilated and not focused on anything. Dan worriedly thinks he should call 911, but how would they help an injured Devil?

"Hey, yeah it's me Lucifer. Can you look at me? Can you tell how many fingers I'm holding up?" Dan holds three fingers up, dropping his hand with a sigh as Lucifer slowly replies 'six' "Well you're seeing double but that's the least of our concerns." Dan can tell, now that he's standing over Lucifer, that this left wing is snapped in half at the top and hangs at an unnatural angle.

Suddenly, the elevator dings, signalling that it went to retrieve a passenger. Dan whips out his gun and positions himself in front of Lucifer, he won't allow whoever did this to Lucifer to come finished the job. There's a tense long moment of silence before the elevator opens again. It's too dark in the main area of the penthouse but Dan hears the rushing of heels on the floor, and suddenly Maze is swinging into the room, knives at the ready. 

"Maze!" 

"Dan? Lucifer!" Maze rushes past him as Dan holsters his weapon. 

"Be careful, he's full of bullets and his wing is broken. Thank God you're here, I didn't think I was going to be able to take care of him by myself" 

"What happened?" Maze growls, hands fluttering uselessly over Lucifer's prone form. 

"I don't know. We had someone here and I left to take him to the station and book him, when I came back Lux was completely empty and there was this trail of blood. I followed it and found him here like this. He's lost a lot of blood but made it here, It definitely didn't happen here. He woke up for a moment but he's pretty dazed and confused and in a lot of pain. He's seeing double but I don't know how to help him" 

"I've never seen injuries to his wings like this before" 

"Well...I don't know how long he'll take to heal but when something is broken you have to keep it in place right? We need to splint his wing with something and line the broken bone up together so it heals straight." 

"Splint?" 

"It's generally done with wood..." Maze stomped out and Dan heard something ripping and breaking. She came back a moment later holding two pieces of a table and two scarves. 

"Will this work?" 

"We'll try" Dan goes over and grabs the wood lining up a piece on the bottom of Lucifer's broken wing. "Okay. Maze you have to grip the edge of his wing and push in and up gently until the bone aligns, then I'll put the top piece on and we'll tie them down, Maze nods. 

The next moment is probably the worst. Maze grips the wing and starts heaving it into place and Lucifer lets out a blood curdling scream, hands like claws gripping into his bedding and shredding it. The scream lasts as Dan ties the wood down tightly, tapering off into choked sobs as they both back off. 

It's hard work, cleaning Lucifer and the penthouse up, tearing through wounds to make sure Lucifer doesn't heal with bullets still inside of him. It takes Dan and Maze most of the night, them passing out on either side of Lucifer in the early morning. 

When Dan wakes up it's around noon the next day and both Lucifer and Maze are missing, but he can hear movement in the penthouse. Dan gets up and finds that Maze has fashioned Lucifer a sling made out of a bed sheet for his wing. Lucifer sits wings out, one cradled against his back swathed in sheets, on the couch. Maze is dishing out take out food. 

"Daniel, I'm...sorry for the way you found out, but thank you for taking care of me" 

"Of course man" Dan walks over to him "Just because you're the Devil doesn't mean that suddenly all your past good deeds mean nothing. You've never acted maliciously to any of us, ever, I've got to take that into account" 

"That makes one of you" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Chloe found out yesterday. That's where I was when this happened. We confronted Marcus Pierce, he's also known as Cain the original murderer. I killed him, but had to defend Chloe from a hailstorm of bullets. She...she's not very happy about it." Lucifer looks so down trodden that Dan can't help but be momentarily angry with Chloe. 

"I'm sorry man, maybe she just needs a few days to wrap her head around it. I kind of skipped that part, not time to freak out" Maze brings over a ton of food, and the three of them sit on the couch in companionable silence. 

Dan thinks he could really come to like Lucifer. 

FIN 


End file.
